


summer nights

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is a hot lifeguard and Jared has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer nights

"Maybe I could pretend I'm drowning."

Leaning back on his towel, Jared considered the merits of the idea. "I mean, then he could come give me mouth-to-mouth. Y'know, to save me."

"Great idea," Gen said with cheerful sarcasm. "Maybe then you could go lock yourself in a burning building to hook up with a fireman. Oh, or join an international drug-smuggling ring to get in a cop's pants. You've really gotta commit, y'know?"

Jared scowled. "You could've just said it was a dumb idea."

"Honestly, I was hoping you'd reach that conclusion on your own." Rolling over to her stomach, she pushed her sunglasses up her nose and looked up at him. "But for the record, that is a dumb fucking idea."

He sighed. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I'm old enough to buy you beer," Gen said, not inaccurately. "And because you need someone to stop you throwing yourself into the ocean like a goddamn moron because you have a crush on the hot gay lifeguard." She lifted her hair off her shoulders. "Now do my back."

Jared's lotion-covered hands were on her shoulderblades before he processed the rest of what she'd said. "Wait, Jensen's actually gay? I thought that was just a rumor."

"Nope." Gen grinned. "I have it on good authority that he is one hundred percent into dick."

Jared's heart did a happy little skip. Jensen had been the star of every single one of his fantasies since Jared had first seen him sitting on the beach in his tiny red shorts and tight white tee, and the prospect of Jensen actually being into even one percent of those fantasies was enough to make Jared want to lie down in a dark room for a while.

On the towel next to him, Gen cleared her throat and Jared did a double-take when he realized his hands had drifted down to her ass.

"Shit, sorry-" He pulled away as if scalded and ran his hand through his hair, only to remember that it was still coated in sunblock. "Fuck…"

"I don't know how you're still single," Gen teased. "It's a mystery."

"Shut up," Jared muttered, trying to flatten his hair back down. "Not everyone's as efficient as you, okay? I know you managed to bang a hot lifeguard on the second day we got here but some of us like to take things slow. Y'know, do things properly."

Gen's grin turned wolfish. "Hey, I did her very properly."

Jared groaned. "You're a terrible influence," he said. "Please teach me."

"How to hook up with girls?" She pursed her lips. "Baby, I think that ship sailed years ago."

"Not girls," Jared said. "Just hooking up in general. You find someone you like, you focus in on them, and then two seconds later, boom. You're like a tiny lesbian Death Star."

Gen opened her mouth to argue but then closed it again with a shrug. "I'm okay with that."

"So then teach me your ways," Jared said, trying and failing to conceal his appreciative sigh as he watched Jensen stroll up to the lifeguard station. "How do I convince him to go out with me?"

"Patience, young Skywalker," Gen said, stretching out on her towel. "You might actually want to talk to him first. Make sure he's the kind of guy you want to date, instead of some jerk whose ass just happens to look magnificent in hotpants."

Jared looked over again to where Jensen was now crouching down in the sand to talk to a little girl and her mom. "He doesn't seem like a jerk."

"No, Danneel says he's great," Gen said breezily. "Smart, funny, loves animals, good with kids, plays guitar, fucks like a champ."

"He f-" Jared gulped then frowned, confused. "But you said I should talk to him."

"And you should," she agreed. "It's kind of crucial that you actually have conversations with the people you want to sleep with. I'm just providing some helpful supporting data."

"Right." Sitting up, Jared brushed sand off his shins and prepared to stand. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Whoa there." Gen stuck her arm out before he could get upright. Since she was on her stomach, it was more of a flail than a well-aimed barrier and Jared dropped back down with a whimper when her elbow collided with his balls.

"Ow..."

"Sorry," she said with a wince. "I just think maybe you should pick a better time. Like at the party tomorrow night, which Danneel, Jensen and a bunch of other lifeguards will be going to." She eyed him with pity. "Or really any occasion when you don't have sunblock in your hair."

Jared pictured introducing himself to Jensen with thick white globs of sunscreen in his hair.

Getting elbowed in the balls instead didn't seem like such a bad outcome.

**+++**

When the party rolled around the next evening, Jared's hair was one hundred percent free of sunscreen.

His t-shirt was mostly uncreased, his shorts were vaguely floral, and his conversation-having skills were at the top of their game as he wound his way around the house, catching up with the people he recognized from the two weeks he'd spent at the beach so far. 

Mass socialization went hand-in-hand with copious amounts of alcohol, however, and, fueled by nerves and anticipation, Jared found himself getting through way more beer than he had planned to.

As such, when Gen beckoned him over with a wave, it wasn't until he'd made it across the room that he noticed Jensen was standing right next to her.

"Hi," he said, smiling broadly. (In his current condition, he was concerned it may have come off as a little dopey but he figured he'd get points for effort.)

Beside him, Gen cleared her throat and Jared stopped himself from staring at Jensen long enough for her to make the introductions. "Jared, this is Jensen. He's on the lifeguard squad with Danneel. Jensen, this is Jared. We both volunteer at the same animal shelter back home."

Jared gave a wave at the mention of his name and silently thanked Gen for her introduction choices. 'Jared who works at an animal shelter' was a lot more endearing than 'Jared who once knocked himself out trying to put on a sweater'.

"Animal shelter, huh?" Jensen asked, smiling. "Is that mostly dogs and cats?"

Conversation initiated, Gen beat a hasty retreat, swatting Jared on the ass as she went, and Jared gulped as he found himself the sole focus of Jensen's attention. He was even more attractive up close, a couple of inches shorter than Jared with freckles on his nose and big green eyes which rivaled those of a Disney princess, and Jared's gaze lingered on his lips for way too long as he contemplated what it would feel like to kiss them.

(Awesome. He bet it would feel awesome.)

"Uh, mostly," he said, finally remembering Jensen had asked him a question. "We had a llama one time though."

"A llama? Like-" Jensen raised his hand to the approximate height of a llama and then made a gesture which looked closer to hugging a pile of watermelons than anything llama-related. "-an actual llama?"

"An actual llama," Jared said with a grin. "It escaped from a farm. A really confused punk band brought it in when they found it loitering outside their truck."

Jensen laughed and Jared leaned against the wall, pleased with his apparent small-talk success. "How about you?" he asked. "What do you do when you're not lifeguarding? I'm hoping it doesn't involve llama miming in any capacity."

Laughing again, Jensen took another sip of his beer as he said, "No llama miming, I promise. I bartend sometimes but mostly lifeguarding is a decent gig. It fits in well around class."

"Hey, bartending is pretty reassuring," Jared said. "At least I know if I get drunk today, you'll have seen people make bigger fools of themselves than I will."

"I can pretty much guarantee that," Jensen said, leaning against the wall next to him. "I had one guy throw up in his own pants last semester. That's a high bar as far as drunken mistakes go."

Jared blinked. "His own pants?" He frowned. "How does that even-"

Jensen held up his hand. "You don't wanna know. I'm still trying really hard to block it out."

"Well, on the subject of bad alcohol choices," Jared said, holding up his plastic cup, "you want another?"

Jensen hesitated for a moment, eyes flicking down his body before moving back up to his face, and Jared couldn't help but feel like something else was on the table when Jensen said with a grin, "Lead the way."

**+++**

"You ever feel like the universe is giving you a sign?"

Lying half across him on the couch, Jensen buried his face in a cushion with a groan. "Please tell me you're not trying to convert me to Scientology," he said. "We were getting on so well."

"How about Mormonism?" Jared asked, with as straight a face as he could manage.

Jensen bent his leg enough to smack his heel into Jared's thigh in a way that couldn't really be called a kick. "Fuck you," he said without heat. "You're meant to be getting into my pants, not getting me into your cult. It's like you've completely missed the point of free beer."

"Okay, okay," Jared said, grappling with Jensen's feet to stop the not-kicking. "No more conversion attempts. I don't mean that kind of sign; I just mean, like, you see something on a billboard or catch a second of some TV show or hear a song on the radio and wonder if the universe is trying to tell you something."

In the background, the chorus of _why don't we get drunk and screw_ blared out over the speakers and Jensen laughed.

"Smooth," he teased.

"Subtlety is not the universe's way," Jared said solemnly, watching the way Jensen's eyes crinkled when he laughed. 

They were both pleasantly drunk, him a little more than Jensen, but he suspected that it wasn't just the alcohol which had led to them being so comfortable around each other. Jensen's legs rested across his lap, his shorts riding up his thighs, and he toyed with the edge of Jared's sleeve, fingertips running over Jared's biceps as he said, "I guess we wouldn't want to disobey the universe, huh?" 

"I hear bad things happen if you do," Jared said. "Your crops fail, your children get eaten by whales, the undead rise to harvest your organs…"

"All pressing concerns of mine," Jensen agreed. "So, oh wise one, how do I avoid this terrible fate?"

"Hey, we've already got the 'get drunk' part down," Jared said. "You're halfway to making sure your organs remain unharvested."

Jensen's (ridiculously kissable) lips curved in a knowing grin. "I guess I should go the whole way," he said. "Just to be careful."

"Safety first."

"Absolutely." He grinned. "Bedroom?"

Jared's answer came in the form of standing up, ready to embark on bedroom shenanigans. However, he hadn't taken into account Jensen's position across his lap and the movement sent Jensen tumbling onto the carpet with a groan. This then impeded Jared's attempts to walk forward, leaving the two of them entangled on the floor, both somewhere between laughing and wincing.

"Just an FYI," Jensen said, looking up at him with a smile, "this isn't actually my bedroom."

Jared nodded. "Good to know."

"You think maybe we could try again?"

"I guess," he relented. "If the universe demands it."

"It does," Jensen said with a very drunk attempt at a very sincere expression. "Definitely."

Luckily for the universe (and Jared's libido), they made it to their feet, up the stairs and down the hallway to Jensen's room without any major incidents. Jared did bump his head on the wall and Jensen did have to yell at a couple trying to get to second base against his bedroom door, but by the time they made it inside the bedroom, they were both fully conscious and ready to roll.

When Jensen pressed him up against the door and dragged him in for a kiss, Jared was pleased that the rolling happened so quickly.

Jensen's mouth was hot against his, lips slanted to Jared's and tongue curling against his own with enough hunger that Jared was half-convinced he was dreaming. Jensen's hands rested on his hips, his fingers hooked through the loops of Jared's shorts, and Jared couldn't help but grind forward into the warmth of Jensen's body.

Hooking up with the dreamy lifeguard was something that happened to the hottest sorority girls, not guys like Jared, but before he could fixate too much on how out of his league Jensen was, Jensen bit down on his lower lip before murmuring against his lips, "You know, there's a bed right there."

Opening his eyes, Jared nodded at the proof that there was indeed a bed right there. 

Jensen's room was relatively tidy as far as these things went. There were clothes strewn on the floor and a couple of beer cans in the corner but Jared's eyes jumped from the pile of books by the bed to the pair of tiny red lifeguard shorts that were sitting on the bookshelf.

"Full disclosure," he said, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol and from the steady warmth of Jensen's hands on his hips, "I might have seen you on lifeguard duty at the beach."

Jensen smiled, his lips pink from the kiss. "Most people have seen me on lifeguard duty," he said, letting Jared walk him backward to sit on the bed. "Please don't tell me you have a lifeguard fetish or something." He grinned as Jared settled astride his thighs. "I don't wear the shorts in the bedroom until at least the third date."

"Guess I should just leave right now then," Jared teased, only to be pulled in for another firm kiss.

"Don't even think about it," Jensen said, nipping playfully at his lower lip again. "You are easily the hottest guy here, lifeguard fetish or no lifeguard fetish."

He leaned in to kiss him again but Jared's lips stayed slack as he blinked. "Wait, what?"

Jensen pulled back, bemused and pouty. "What?"

"You think I'm the hottest guy here?"

Jensen's smile turned bashful. "Well, yeah," he said, sliding his hands around to cup Jared's ass through his shorts. "I figured that was a given."

"How is that a given?" Jared said, pleased but disbelieving. "I'm not even the hottest guy in this room."

Jensen laughed, canting his hips up until the length of his dick rubbed against Jared's through their shorts. "You really are," he whispered against his lips. "Trust me, I'm a lifeguard."

Jared smiled into the kiss. "I don't think that's a thing."

"It's a thing," Jensen promised. "I rescue small children and wear a lot of sunscreen. I'm trustworthy."

He kissed him again, head tilted up to meet his lips as his hand slid down to rest over the front of Jared's shorts. His fingers caught on the zipper, the palm of his hand resting against the swell of Jared's dick, and he licked at the corner of his mouth as he asked, "You good?"

Jared swallowed hard. "Very."

Grinning, Jensen tugged the zipper down and flicked open the button to give himself better access. Jared groaned at the first touch to his dick when Jensen wrapped his hand around the length of him to ease his cock free of his shorts, and tried to hold back the pleasant shiver that went through him when he saw Jensen's tongue dart out to lick his lips.

"Yep," he said breathlessly. "Very, very good."

Jensen smirked. "Hey, I'm just checking you're not so drunk that you'll pass out on me in the middle of things. You're ten feet tall - I don't want to get trapped underneath you all night."

Jared laughed. "No human landslides, I swear," he said. "But hey, you can go on top if you're concerned."

Jensen's eyes glittered in the light rising up from the party outside. "I'll bear that in mind," he said, giving Jared's dick a few firm strokes. 

His hands were strong and competent, and Jared let out a soft groan against his mouth at the steady pressure of the hand around his cock. After nights of fantasizing about Jensen and a whole evening spent drinking, talking and touching, he was concerned it was going to be over quick now that he was in his bed and so he fumbled for the fastenings of Jensen's own shorts to return the favor.

Jensen let him, scooting back a little further onto the bed to rest against the pillows. Jared moved with him, keeping his knees astride Jensen's thighs and resting back on his legs as he finally got his shorts open and his hand around Jensen's dick.

He'd done this before, on his own for years and then with a couple of guys from school, but it was so very different having Jensen beneath him with his tight t-shirt and tousled hair and goddamn Disney eyes. 

He let out a sigh of pleasure when Jared started to work his dick though, eyes fluttering closed for a second and hips bucking up into the touch, and Jared couldn't help the surge of pride that arose at the knowledge that he was doing that, that the hottest guy he'd ever laid eyes on was coming apart under Jared's hands.

The coming apart was very much mutual, however, and Jared pulled him in for a kiss again as he pushed forward into the circle of Jensen's fist. The kiss was messy and distracted, a crush of lips than anything more civilized, but as Jensen twisted his wrist and shifted his hips to let their knuckles brush, Jared decided he could live with being a little wild.

"Faster," Jensen groaned, working Jared's dick with quicker pumps as Jared willed his hand to respond and to do the same. Jensen's dick was smaller than his but not by much, and the strokes from the base to below the head soon felt familiar enough, despite the new angle.

"I- Is that…"

Jensen smiled, kissing him again before he could finish. "That's good," he said, t-shirt pulling tight across his chest with every breath. "That's perfect."

Cheeks heating at the praise, Jared worked his dick faster, stripping it to the same rhythm as the strokes to his own cock while he rolled his hips into Jensen's movements. 

"We should go out," he blurted out.

Clearly lost in the haze of his impending orgasm, Jensen blinked. "Now?" He smiled, still confused. "This isn't really a public activity, man."

"No, no," Jared said quickly, pausing to breathe through the building heat. "I mean like tomorrow. Or later in the week. Whenever you're free. There's this great milkshake place, or the bowling alley, or that movie theater on-"

He was cut off by Jensen's lips against his own and his train of thought was snatched away by the roll of Jensen's hips as their dicks slid together for a long moment. 

"I love that this is your dirty talk," Jensen said, a genuine grin on his face as he kissed his way down Jared's jaw. "It's fucking adorable."

Jared's attempt at pouting soon turned into a moan when Jensen licked the sweat from the dip in his collarbone. His dick was painfully hard, his balls full and heavy and his body thrumming with how bad he wanted this, and he ran his tongue over the swell of Jensen's lips before mumbling, "I'm gonna-"

Jensen's only reply was to kiss him harder. His spare hand came up to grip Jared's hair, pulling him in close and kissing him thoroughly as he jerked him off with brutal efficiency, and Jared couldn't do much more than whimper into the kiss when his orgasm finally hit.

It swept through him like a wave, leaving him gasping for breath as he spilled over Jensen's fist and shorts. Jensen was only a second behind, judging from the hitch of his breath and tension in his body, and Jared opened his eyes in time to see him tip his head back with a cry as he came in thick streaks over their shorts and hands.

The music from downstairs crept back in over the blood pounding in his ears and Jared sat back, breathing hard as he looked down at himself and at Jensen. 

His hand was dripping with come from one or both of them. He wiped it on his shorts before realizing that it wasn't have much effect and wiping it on the sheets instead. 

Then, realizing he was wiping jizz on the bedsheets of the hottest guy in town, he stopped abruptly and stammered, "I, uh- Sorry."

Looking exhausted and happy, Jensen shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He passed him a couple of Kleenex as he slumped back against the pillows. "Pretty sure this bed's seen worse over the years."

"That was great," Jared said, feeling almost shy now that he didn't have the insistent pulse of his release to propel him past social awkwardness. "I- Thanks."

"Hey, those thanks are definitely mutual," Jensen said, propping himself up to squeeze his ass and give him a softer kiss. 

Tucking himself away, Jared aimed the Kleenex for the trash as he tried to figure out the next move. He hadn't had all that much experience in hooking up at parties.

"I guess we should go back downstairs?" he offered, wiping his damp palms on his shorts.

"So you're the love 'em and leave 'em type after all?" Jensen teased, folding his arm behind his head as he lay back down. "I see how it is."

"I just-"

"C'mere," he said sleepily. "You can go back down if you want but since this is my bedroom, I intend to use it for sleeping." He smiled. "Ideally with the most attractive guy here."

Still not used to the compliment -- _did Jensen just not look in mirrors?_ \-- Jared couldn't resist the offer. The bed was soft and inviting and he let out a groan of happiness as he climbed off Jensen's lap and sprawled next to him on top of the covers. It was too hot for sheets but that didn't stop Jensen from hooking their legs together as he leaned over to kiss him on the jaw. 

He rested his head on Jared's shoulder, apparently content to fall asleep like that, and Jared watched his eyes flutter closed, unable to believe his luck.

Before succumbing to sleep as well, he gave the universe a mental fistbump for its choice in signs.

**+++**

Jared woke up alone the next morning.

After a surprisingly painful hit of disappointment upon finding the bed empty, he tried to convince himself that it was only to be expected; after all, it wasn't as though a guy like Jensen would actually be interested in a guy like him, at least not for longer than a quick hook-up. 

His persuasion tactics weren't as effective as he'd hoped but before he could sink too deeply into self-pity, the green Post-It note on the clock caught his attention.

Blinking away the fuzz of sleep (and, if he was honest, the start of a couple of tears), he rolled over to peer at the note.

 _I'm really sorry!_ was a positive start.

 _I had to take an early shift at the beach_ was also a good sign, as was _Sorry for running out on you like this. I had a great time last night._

However, Jared's favorite part was the question that followed.

_Meet me for lunch? I hear that milkshake place on Duke St is great._

Unable to stop smiling, Jared snatched the note up and settled back down on the bed, yawning widely. The house was silent, despite the sun streaming through the curtains, and so he allowed himself to linger in bed a while longer, rereading the note again and again before changing his mind about his favorite part.

The scribble of _♥ J_ at the bottom was the definite winner.


End file.
